Keep her Safe
by kktrbg
Summary: "Listen Cat." I say and my sensitive friend turns to face me. "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. "Her warm chocolate brown eyes peer into mine. "Pinky promise?" She asks holding out her small pinky. I smile then wrap my pinky around hers. "Pinky promise." *Bat* *Note* Story name is now keep her safe, it used to be waiting for the one.
1. Waiting for the one

**Hey everyone, this is my first new fan-fiction. Hope you guys like it.**

**Waiting for the one**

** (Cat's P.O.V.)**

* * *

My body is leaning up on the headboard of my bed. I give a frustrated sigh, sit up and start to sing.

"**Past this smile, past this laugh**

**Is a girl more fragile than a dainty piece of glass**

**She's waiting for just one thing **

**She's waiting for the one."**

I inhale deeply and start to sing the next verse.

"**But she's found it yes indeed**

**The boy she wants the boy she needs**

**But he's got a girl and it isn't she**

**So she keeps waiting for the one."**

I let a sad tear slide down my cheek and start singing again.

"**She wants to find him she begs and pleads **

**Asking for a little sign to read**

**But she can't find it not for her life if she needs**

**But she keeps waiting for the one."**

I wrote that song a while ago. It's not finished though, I haven't figured out a way to end it. Ever since Danny broke my heart I haven't been really happy. My dad hasn't made this much better either. I let a strained huff leave my mouth.

My eyes begin to scan my small room. Pink walls, stuffed animals everywhere, and pictures of my friends on my wall. I smile. This is who I am, a girl who had to grow up to quickly so she lives her childhood now. A girl who everyone seems to enjoy. A girl who has fallen hard for her best friend, Beck Oliver. I am Caterina Valentine.

I hear a soft knock at my door. "Come in." I say cheerfully.

In walks my best friend since kindergarten. "Hey Cat." He beams.

"Hey Beck." I say back. I give a soft smile, scoot over in my bed, and pat the spot next to me. He takes his seat next to me and begins to talk.

"So Cat you okay, you seem kind of down lately, any thing up?" He asks searching my eyes for an answer.

"No, I couldn't find Mr. Longneck yesterday. That's all." I say smiling my sweet smile.

Beck can see right threw me. He tilts my head up so I'm looking into his eyes. He searches them looking for any trace of sorrow. I assume he can't find anything because next thing I know he hands return back to his side.

"So Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade and I are all going to play poker at Tori's place. Wanna come too?" He asks.

"Sure." I beam. Anything to get away from my dad. "Oh, and hey Beck?"

"Hmm?" He says lazily.

"Could I stay at your place? My mom is taking my brother to some doctors appointment and my dad's going out." I say a little too sweet.

Beck must have sensed it because his face changes expressions. "Sure thing Cat. How about after poker, and do you need a ride?"

I give a shy nod; I don't like asking my friends for rides.

"Okay how about you pack up for tonight and we can head over to Tori's."

I give a squeal of happiness. "Thanks Beck!" I say wrapping my arms around his body.

"No problem Cat." He says hugging me back and chuckling at my giddiness.

I release from the hug and hurry to find clothes. My hand gently tugs on one of the dresser handles. Once open I spot my purple shirt with a white kitty on it. I grab it and look for my bag. I spot it out of the corner of my eye: A pink bag with different colored designs on it. I grab it then stuff the shirt in my bag. I start looking for my matching colored shorts. I find them then put them in my bag too. All set except for…

"Looking for this?" Beck asks holding up my purple giraffe.

"Mr. Longneck!" I squeal. He tosses it to me and I catch it in my hand. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. You ready?" He asks.

"Yep." I smile, grab my Pear phone and follow Beck out the door.

As we walk downstairs I realize that everyone already left home. I sigh, they didn't even say goodbye to me. Beck opens up the front door. "After you my lady." He says with a British tone.

I give a soft giggle. "Why thank you kind sir." I walk out the front door.

I don't know how I didn't notice this before but raindrops are softly falling to the ground. The clouds are grey and the wind is roaring. A shiver runs threw my spine and I tap on Beck's shoulder.

"What's wrong Cat?" He asks in a concerned way.

"I-I'm afraid of-" A thunder crack stops my sentence as I jump back and smack into the door.

"Cat!" Beck yells catching my body right before everything goes black.

I wake up and my head hurts. I try to lift my head but even that small movement leaves me dizzy. I try to lift it again and this time it doesn't hurt as much. I look around and I see I'm not at home any more. I'm in Beck's RV, but I don't see Beck. "Beck?" I call out lazily.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my head. I'm about to push it away because I don't know who it belongs to then I hear his voice. "How are you feeling?"

The voice belongs to no other than Beck. I smile, "Beck…"

His hand gently strokes my forehead. "I'm right here, but are you okay?"

I'm trying really hard not to cry and my throat begins to get a burning feeling. "Beck…" I say again.

"Cat are you okay?" I must really be making him worried because his eyes read all kinds of panic.

I can't hold it much longer and I decide it will probably be best to just let go. I burst into unstable sobs. "I-I'm," I let another rattled sob leave my mouth. "BECK!" I cry.

He gently pulls me into his lap, rocking me back and forth. "Shh." He whispers into my ear, "What's wrong?"

I'm still crying but I try to calm down a bit. "M-my dad. He, he-" I let tears slide down my cheeks and stop talking.

"Your dad what Cat?" Beck asks yearning to get an answer out of me.

"He… hurt me i-in bad ways." I finally manage to choke out.

Beck continues to cradle me. I look out his small window it's dark outside. "Can I get dressed?" I ask.

"Sure cupcake."

He lets go of me and I instantly feel cold. "Where's my bag?" I ask quietly.

"Oh no. I left it at your house moving you to the car. I have Mr. Longneck though." He says holding up my adored giraffe.

"What am I going to wear?" I ask a bit frustrated.

"You could wear some of my clothes if you want." He offers.

"Okay could you pull some out for me?"

"Sure."

I watch him stand up and move to his dresser pulling out a shirt and a pair of boxers. He walks back over to me and hands me the clothing. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I say smiling gently getting ready to walk to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, reviews are appreciated. :)**


	2. Keep you Safe

**Thank you for reviewing bezamersha, Forgotmypassword, LesMisFictoner, Seddie-Bat, and CourtsxBatFan. Thank you for the support.**

**Waiting for the one, Chapter Two: Keep you Safe (Beck's P.O.V)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I watch the small petite girl walk into my bathroom and I start to think of what I'm going to do.

Cat's dad abuses her, that much is clear, and now it's my job to protect her. I've always known that her drunken father had always had a short temper, and I've known that her mother was very shy and couldn't really stand up for her herself, but I guess I've never put the two together.

Abuse.

I grit my teeth together as an image of Cat being abused runs through my mind. How dare he hurt _my_ baby girl? Hold on Beck, Cat is not yours. She is your best friend and nothing more.

My bathroom door squeaks open and a certain redheaded girl walks out. My shirt on me is a tight muscle shirt; on Cat the shirt is like a nightgown and my pair of boxers run down to about her mid thigh. Her red hair is up in a messy, yet gorgeous bun. Her eyes are puffy and her cheeks are stained with tears but I can't help but think she looks beautiful.

"I found this on your floor, can we watch it?" She says holding up a case that reads _The Little Mermaid_. She left it here from the last time she stayed.

"Sure." I smile, take the DVD from her, and pop it in the DVD player.

Cat takes Mr. Longneck in her hands and crawls onto my small bed. She lets more sad tears slide down her cheeks as the movie starts playing.

"Listen Cat." I say and my sensitive friend turns to face me. "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore."

Her warm chocolate brown eyes peer into mine. "Pinky promise?" She asks holding out her small pinky.

I smile then wrap my pinky around hers. "Pinky promise."

Tears start escaping her eyes again. "Beck, you don't know how long I've needed someone to take care of me. I've been through so much. Thank you." She says and my heart breaks.

"Your welcome cupcake." I say making sure my voice doesn't crack.

She gently rests her head on one of the pillows lying on my bed. She lets out a strained puff. She's completely lying straight except the bend in her knees. One of her hands is cocooned underneath the pillow and the other is next to her cheek.

"Beck?" She murmurs staring at the screen in front of her.

"Yes?" I answer picking up my head a bit.

"C-could you hold me? I don't want to have another nightmare." She says shyly trying to hide the faint blush in her cheeks.

A vision of Jade trying to stab me with scissors runs through my mind. I shake it, Cat's more important than my girlfriend right now. "Of course Cat." I say smiling.

My body moves closer to hers, trying it's best to mold to her shape. My knees are bent as hers are and my arm rests over her petite figure. Her tiny hands grip my forearm and my other hand is being used as a pillow nestled underneath her cheek.

"Good night Beck." Cat says sounding quite comfortable.

"Good night Cat, sweet dreams." I tell her then my lips gently brush up onto her forehead before she falls asleep.

I decide I shouldn't sleep, I should watch over her making sure she doesn't have any nightmares, but something tells me she's going to be dreaming of purple giraffe's and red velvet cupcakes tonight.

Over an hour later I still lay wide-awake cradling a girl who is fragile in so many ways. Her grip on my forearm slips away and I decide to use that hand and to gently stroke her hair.

She starts to stir, "No…" She says in her sleep. "No..."

I feel helpless and just hope the dream will be over soon. "No!" Cat shoots up breaking from my grip. Her hands frantically grip the blanket telling her that it was only a dream. Her breathing is short and ragged and she starts to looks around.

I sit up too. "Cat it's okay it was only a dream." I tell her and that's when she notices me.

"He's here Beck, he's here." She says ignoring what I just said.

I grip her shoulders and make her look at me in the eye, "It was just a dream."

Her bottom lip sticks out and starts trembling. Tears start to slide down her cheeks again. "Oh." She says, "It felt so real."

Her small body lies back down but this time she's facing me. . I pull her close to me so that her head is resting under my chin and I start to sing.

"**Quite your heart, it's just a dream go back to sleep…" **Cat's eyes begin to close at the sound of me singing her to sleep, but not before a beautiful smile forms over her face. "**I'll be right here, I'll stay awake as long as you need me… To slay all the dragons and keep out the monsters I'm watching over you…" **Her breathing starts to get deeper and deeper and I know she's close to falling asleep. Even so, the smile remains on her gorgeous face. **"My love is a light driving away all of your fear… So don't be afraid remember I made the promise to keep you safe…" **I think she's fallen asleep when I see the smile has fallen from her lips and her tummy is slowly rising and falling. I decide to stop singing now that she's drifted away.

"Don't stop." Cat's tired, airy voice fills the quite room.

"Okay, I whisper.

"**You'll have your own battles to fight when you are older… You'll find yourself frozen inside but always remember… If you feel alone facing the giants and you don't know what to do… My love is a light driving away all of your fear… So don't be afraid remember I made a promise to keep you safe…" **Cat's little arms are clenching my body like a teddy bear and I'm pulling her as close to my chest as I can as if the closer she is the she'll be. I take in the scent of red velvet cupcakes and smile. **"My love is a light driving away all of your fear… So don't be afraid remember I made a promise to keep you safe…" **

I nuzzle as close to Cat as I possible can and allow myself to sleep. She's not having any more nightmares with me around.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy. I don't own the song, credit to JJ Heller for the song Keep you safe. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. My Protector

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I'm in a hurry so I can't list everyone right now but I really appreciate the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer went co-co so I had to take it to the shop. It's finally out so I can update again. Hurray:) Also I found out Robbie's real name on the slap if you want proof.**

**Waiting for the one, Chapter Three: (Cat's P.O.V)**

**Enjoy**

I wake up in the gentle grasp of my best friend. My warm brown eyes flutter open to see Beck looking down at me with protecting eyes. Why wouldn't he? Beck is my protector.

"Morning cupcake." Beck says sweetly keeping his firm grasp on my body.

I yawn but it comes out as more of a cute little squeak. "Morning Beckett."

He rolls his eyes at the mention of his full name. "Don't call me that."

I give a soft smirk. "I just did."

All of a sudden the room lights up with a flash, my pear phone just received a text. Beck takes that as a signal to let go, and when his grip releases I wiggle over to my phone. I take that moment to let my hair down. "Got it!" I yell in triumph doing a little victory jiggle and Beck just chuckles at me.

I begin to read the screen in awe.

_One new text from Robbie: _

_Robbie: Hey Cat I have a secret that you need to know, my real name is Robert. _

_Me: Oh hi Robbie- Wait your name is Robert? Eww. _

_Robbie: I just thought you should know Caterina._

_Me: What ever Robert…. Eww._

"Who was it?" Beck asks.

"Oh just Robbie." I say setting back down my pink phone.

I take a second to look at Beck; he's not wearing a shirt so his rippled abs are showing. His hair is effortlessly perfect and shiny. Oh Beck you'll never know how much I love you. No Cat, no. Beck has a girlfriend, and Jade is you're friend you would never do that to her.

I sigh kind of depressed like and start to move back over to my beloved best friend. I need to feel loved right now. Beck grabs dangerously close to my bottom and pulls me up to his chest.

All of a sudden my stomach begins to tie in knots and I groan. It must have been the batch of red-velvet cupcakes I ate yesterday. "My stomach…" I groan out.

Beck gently rubs my back. "It's okay baby girl, it's okay." He coos.

His gently voice and the calming feeling of his hands are helping but not by much. There is pressure in my stomach but it's pushing upward.

Oh no.

I franticly break from my best friend's grip and start to run to his bathroom. I clamp a hand over my mouth determined to make it.

I hear a flustered Beck call out my name and I hear footsteps coming after me but I don't stop. I finally burst through the bathroom door and run to the toilet. I uncover my mouth and lose all the red velvet cupcakes I ate.

In less than a second Beck has come to my side. He's holding my hair back, rubbing my back, and is gently speaking calming words. I'm violently shacking and tears are streaming down my face by the time I'm done.

Beck doesn't even let me brush me teeth he just pulls me into his lap and holds me. I didn't realize how hard I was crying until I've soaked Beck's chest. He doesn't seem to mind though. His strong hands are moving in circular patterns on my back and I'm starting to calm down.

"Can I brush my teeth now?" I ask in raspy, cracking voice.

"Of course baby girl." He tells me.

His hold releases and he helps me stand up. "Thanks." I say.

"No problem."

He gets out a spare toothbrush and adds some toothpaste to it. He sets it down on the counter and starts to walk out of the bathroom. "If you want you can take a shower." He says before shutting the door. A shower sounds like a good idea right now.

I crake back open the door. "Beck?" I call out.

I hear footsteps coming toward me and soon I see him. "Yes?"

"Could you get me a towel and run to my house to get my bag?" I ask. I'd rather change into something other than another one of Beck's shirts.

"Sure thing baby girl." He says going to his dresser to get a towel.

I close the door and he puts the towel by the door. I gently open it and snatch the towel inside. I hear a door close and a car start up. I let the clothes I'm wearing fall to the ground with a soft thud and step into the shower. I turn the water on warm and let it fall on my stressed body. Ten minuets later I step back out and scurry for the towel, wrapping it around my chilled body.

Making sure the towel is secure around my body, I walk out into the bedroom. I see Beck sitting on the bed and I think I see him drool when he sees me.

"My eyes are up here Beck." I tease.

"Uh….here is your umm…. bag." He fumbles over his words and hands me my bag. His cheeks are a fierce red.

"Thanks and if I didn't know any better I would think you were a tomato." I say and of course this only brings on more of a blush if even possible.

I walk back into the bathroom and slip on my clothes then walk back out to the drooling teen.

He has seemed to recovered from seeing me in a towel and rests on his bed trying to act "cool."

"Want me to take you home baby girl?" He asks still a bit flustered.

"No." I say imminently. "Let me stay here Beck, please."

He rubs his lips together and sighs. "Okay Cat."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal running up to him and hooking my arms under his and wrap my legs around his waist. My head is resting on his broad chest and he hugs me back.

I grab him as hard as I can which is nothing compared to how firmly Beck is holding me. I've wanted nothing more than to escape my monstrous father and Beck is going to keep me from him. Oh my protector…

**Hope you liked it. I'll have a new chapter up soon. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
